Nuestro Problema es el Amor
by SickBoyEtSpud
Summary: AU: Seiya y Helios sufren por las hermanas Tsukino. Usagi esta a punto de casarse con Mamoru, el primo de Seiya. Para poner las cosas aún peores, las hijas de las familias amigas de los Chiba y Tsukino estarán semanas juntas en una casa de verano donde los celos, peleas, cuentas pasadas y amor pasional serán cosa de todos los días. NOTA: Mayormente Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fandom de Sailor Moon! Está es una historia que durara poco o bastante dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga. Puede que sea un poco lento en los primeros dos capítulos (espero que no) pero les aseguro que las cosas se irán poniendo muy interesantes.**

¡Si no se llega a entender algo diganme por favor! para poder corregirlo y sea mejor leerlo. Bien es todo por ahora y dejen su opinión en review. Sólo para que lo tengan en cuenta, este cápitulo será en parte narrado po Helios, después ya será narrado diferente.

¡Espero les guste!

 _Helios POV_

Amo el verano, pero no por el calor. Puede a ser demasiado sofocante, amo el verano porque siempre mi padre quiere que vayamos a nuestra casa en el campo en estás fechas. El despertar, abrir la ventana y que el aroma de tierra recién humedecida llene mis pulmones es algo que he estado esperando. En primavera mi madre me dio la noticia que terminaría mis estudios pre-universitarios en ese lugar y que este año no iremos a la casa de todos los años. Si no una residencial que llevaba construyendo mi padre desde antes que mis hermanas pequeñas, Cyprine y Ptilol, nacieran.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he hablado de mi familia cierto? Verán mi hermano mayor se llama Mamoru, sólo la familia y la gente cercana a él podemos llamarlo Mamo-chan. El ya tiene 21 años y se casará a finales de este año con su novia con la que sale desde hace años. Esa chica se llama Usagi... primera, pues tiene dos hermanas pequeñas que se llaman igual que ella. A la más que pequeña (la cuál tiene 5 años) le dicen Chibi Chibi y su otra hermana le dicen Chibiusa, ella tiene 15 años. Chibiusa ha sido mi gran amor desde que nos conocimos, y eso ya tiene tiempo. Yo tenía 10 años y ella 9, nos conocimos porque el señor Tsukino quería conocer a Mamo-chan, fue extraño además recuerdo que la señora Tsukino se sentía mal ese día y no estuvo con nosotros, años después entendí que era porque Chibi Chibi estaba en camino.

Este fin de semana la veré pues es el cumpleños 18 de su hermana mayor, como Chibiusa es muy energética siempre tiene algo que hacer y muy rara vez nos podemos ver. He decidido decirle que la quiero...no, que la amo y le pediré que salga conmigo.

Oh es cierto! también este fin de semana conoceré a familiares que vienen del otro lado del país para conocer a la prometida de mi hermano. Según lo que nos dijo nuestra madre son tres chicas, son nuestras primas pero que en lugar de seguir los protocolos para damas tomaron las reglas para caballeros... aún trato de entender que significa. Su madre es la hermana menor de la mía, nuestras familias son muy estrictas en el comportamiento, según mi padre lo que hacen mis primas es totalmente válido pero tiene que parecer auténticos caballeros, espero me expliquen mejor esa situación. Igualmente conoceremos a las primas y primo de Usagi, las que son hijas del hermano de su padre y los gemelos que son hijos de la hermana de la señora Tsukino.

Dentro de unos días partiremos a la residencial ya que allá nos alcanzarán unas familias amigas de mi padre y madre. Ya que nos ayudarán con la organización de la boda y porque entre todas las familias construyeron el lugar. Son siete familias más, será un año genial. Estaré con Chibiusa, conoceré a mis primas y a las de Usagi, además nuevas personas, mi hermano se casará y dejaré de ser un estudiante de bachillerato para ser un universitario a la edad de 16, qué más podría pedir?

 _POV normal_

Había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Usagi, era una celebración privada, sólo para los familiares. Los señores Chiba insistieron en que fuera en su hogar, en unas horas llegarían los Tsukino con los familiares que los visitaban. Pero en tal sólo minutos llegarían la hermana de la señora Chiba con su esposo y sus tres hijas. La matriarca vestía alegre a sus dos pequeñas con unos hermosos pero relativamente cómodos vestidos, siendo pequeñas de tres años era fácil, lo difícil era peinarlas. Si bien cualquiera pensaría que ello era tarea de una maid pero la mujer amaba hacerlo, pues había esperado más de dos décadas por una hija y la vida recompensó su espera con dos. Mamoru y Helios se terminaban de arreglar su cabello y cepillar sus dientes en el baño.

-Hoy te estás esforzando más de lo normal en tu peinado, acaso vendrá alguien especial? -decía con un tono levemente irónico el oji azul

-Si no fueras mi hermano hubiera creído que en verdad ignoras el por qué de mis acciones -decía el menor

-Podemos dejar de hablar como payasos pomposos? -dijo riendo el pelinegro

-Estaba esperando que dejaras de hacerlo pronto... me veo bien? -dijo Helios para después girarse para que su hermano lo viera con mayor facilidad

-No mejor que yo

\- Eso me basta -de repente se escuchó el timbre y supieron que sus primas habían llegado, se escuchó igual como el mayordomo abría la puerta principal y los pasos de las visitas- Mamo-chan tu las conoces?

-No las recuerdas? -preguntó sorprendido Mamoru- supongo que en verdad eras muy pequeño... pero sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las vi. Es más creo que a la más pequeña no la conozco, y Seiya estaba enferma asi que realmente sólo recuerdo a Taiki y eso porque tiene mi edad

Helios miró sorprendido a su hermano y terminó con los detalles. No podía creer que su madre estuviera tanto tiempo lejos de su madre. Al poco tiempo bajaron la señora Chiba junto con su esposo. Helios bajaría con Cyprine y Mamoru con Ptilol. Se escuchó como ambas mujeres se alegraban de verse y como los esposos estrechaban sus manos con gusto y dar un breve abrazo.

-Helios, Mamoru! Hijos míos bajen! -dijo el hombre desde las escaleras y poco tardaron en bajar

-No puedo creerlo! Han crecido demasiado! y esas dos hermosas damas? -preguntaba mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas

-Tía Mirei, hacía tanto que te veía -dijo Mamoru antes de abrazar a la mujer

-Y que lo digas Mamo-chan, aún no se te caía el primer diente y ahora mírate, estás por casarte! -la mujer acaricio tiernamente la cara del hombre y luego miró al peliplateado- creo que no me recuerdas cierto? vaya! ya eres todo un hombre Helios

-Casi, aún no soy universitario

-Eso no te hace más hombre, en tus ojos y en los de Mamo-chan veo lo nobles hombres que son -el chico sonrió, cómo era posible que no haya convivido antes con su tía? bastaron esas palabras para sentir su amor- y bien, estás dos hermosas gemelas como se llaman?

-Ella es Ptilol y está es Cyprine -dijo el pelinegro. La mujer estaba fascinada con ambas pequeñas, pues eran iguales a su hermana y sabía cuanto había ansiado una hija. Hasta ese momento Helios notó que su madre no estaba en el lugar, al igual que notó la ausencia de sus primas

-Padre, donde está mamá? -preguntó el peliplateado

-Estoy aqui -dijo la mujer mientras salía del estudio del señor Chiba y era seguida por dos personas- necesitaba un tiempo a solas con dos de mis sobrinas

-Sobrinas? -preguntó confudido Helios, claramente eran dos hombres los que tenía frente a él

-Helios, te presento a Seiya y Taiki Kou. Ellas dos son tus primas, Taiki tiene la edad de Mamo-chan y Seiya tiene 19 -ambas se acercaron al chico que aún no entendía lo que sucedía

-No pongas esa cara, somos mujeres

-Es sólo que preferimos vestirnos asi

-Entiendo... bueno, eso creo -dijo realmente extrañado Helios, los presentes rieron ante la inocencia del menor

-Qué no se supone que eran tres hermanas? -preguntó Mamoru a Taiki

-Ah, sobre eso. Yaten llegará más tarde, salió con unos amigos -la castaña suspiró con pesadez- se siente mal pues hace unos días terminó una relación amorosa

-Ahora que veo más detenidamente a Helios, me recuerda mucho a la pequeña Yaten sólo por el color de los ojos es diferente -dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba por el cuello al peliplateado- dime Helios, que edad tienes?

-16 años

-Creo que ambos podrían llegar a llevarse bien, la diferencia es sólo un año -dijo la señora Kou

-Bien, por ahora sólo queda esperar la llegada de la familia Tsukino -en ese momento Seiya levantó la cabeza sorprendida por escuchar aquel apellido

-Ha dicho Tsukino? -la señora Chiba asintió y siguió hasta la sala de estar- Mamoru...

-Dime Mamo-chan -dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa- bueno, dime Mamo-chan... cuánto llevas saliendo con esa chica? alguna vez se dieron un tiempo?

-Salimos desde que yo tenía 16 y ella 13, nos dimos un tiempo hace un par de años pero fueron sólo un par de meses. Por qué?

-No, por nada. Sólo quería saber si es auténtico lo que sienten uno por el otro -decía Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-Debo admitir que te ves bien en ropa masculina, que te parece que cuando vayamos al campo vayamos juntos a cazar algo? dile a tus hermanas y yo le diré a Helios, ya sabes, hacer una tarde de primos

-Claro, espero que tengas buen tino Mamo-chan! -ambos rieron y llegaron a la sala de estar donde Helios hablaba con Taiki, las mujeres hablaban mientras jugaban con las pequeñas, los hombres hablaban sobre algunas cuestiones económicas. Seiya se sentó lo más lejos posible de ellos... no podía sacarse el apellido de la cabeza "acaso... se tratará de esa chica?" discretamente la peliazul se miró un poco abajo de la muñeca, miraba aquel tatuaje que se había hecho como promesa de buscar a aquella chica que la hizo feliz cuando estaba por hundirse "espero no seas tú, Odango"

Eran las 16 horas cuando llegó la familia Tsukino, los invitados de los Chiba se habían puesto el algo parecido a una fila para ser presentados. Los Tsukino entraron con alegría a la sala de estar donde los esperaban los Chiba y los Kou. El corazón de Seiya se partió al verla, pero Usagi igualmente sintió como el suyo se detenía. Se miraron por un momento y luego ambas evitaron mirarse, una por dolor y otra para evitar un malentendido

-Hola Amor -lo que faltaba, la peliazul vio como su primo besaba con ternura y brevemente a la chica que trató de encontrar por los últimos dos años- quiero presentarles a mi familia. Ella es mi tía Mirei, mi tío Tajiri, mi prim...o Taiki y mi primo Seiya

-Les presentó mis primas Luna y Diana, su padre y el mio son hermanos. Y ellos son los gemelos Minako y Artemis -los Chiba ya conocían a la familia de Usagi con la escepción de Helios. Se saludaron brevemente todos pero Seiya quería vómitar, era tanto el dolor que sentía en el pecho que sentía naúseas. Se fue a sentar al sillón más cercano y puso su cara entre sus manos hasta que sintió como un pequeño cuerpo trataba de levantarle la cara. La peliazul pensaba que se trataba de una de sus pequeñas primas pero vio que era una pequeña peliroja que al parecer aún no hablaba pero la veía preocupada

-Qué sucede pequeña? -Seiya se acercó más a la niña y esta le sonrió, se subió al sillón y abrazó a la mayor. Aunque no entendía quien era esa pequeña le daba tranquilidad tenerla abrazada y por la expresión que tenía la pelirojita, podía decir que se sentía igual

-Chibi Chibi donde estás? Por qué siempre desapareces? Chibi Chi-

Usagi vio como su pequeña hermana era abrazada por aquella mujer que le había sido presentada como un hombre. Aunque quería quitarle de encima a su hermana a la peliazul, sentía ternura al ver la escena. Ambas con una expresión calma, ambas con su respirarción tranquila

-Chibi Chibi? -dijo la pelirojita viendo a su hermana

-Qué dijiste? -Seiya levantó la mirada la vio, a esa hermosa rubia- Odango...

-Seiya... -ambas se miraban sin saber que decirse, había pasado tanto pero tanto tiempo que no sabían como tratarse - Seiya!

La chica se abrazó a la chica que se encontraba sentada, el abrazo era con fuerza. No podía negarlo, la había extrañado. La peliazul no supo que decir o hacer, sólo devolvió el abrazo. Ya después pediría explicaciones

En otra parte del lugar estaba Helios hablando con Chibiusa, hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto. Helios le contaba de la hérida que se hizo por salvar a su hermanita de lastimarse y la pelirosa le hablaba sobre una nueva amiga que había hecho

-Oh, casi lo olvido! ella irá con nosotros a la residencial. Podremos salir los tres juntos!

-Eso suena genial! como se llama tu amiga? -preguntaba el peliplateado

-Hotaru! estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien!

-Espera, acaso es la prima de la chica Tenoh? la que es corredora?

-Si hablabamos de las misma Tenoh que tiene una novia violinista estamos hablando de la misma persona! -Helios se sorprendió, lo que decía Chibiusa sobre esa chica era diferente a la apariencia que tenía Hotaru. Aunque la vio una vez , fue fácil saber como era la chica

\- Por cierto Helios... será mejor que consigas una novia pronto -el chico se sonrojó y tratando de controlar su voz habló

-P-Por qué? Hay una razón para apresurarse?

-Es- se-cre-to

-Oye! -el timbre se escuchó y al poco tiempo un chico peliplateado de ojos verdes entró al salón. Llamó la atención inmediatamente de Luna y Mina

-Hasta que al fin llegas! se te ha hecho muy tarde Yaten! -reprimía Taiki a su hermana menor

-No seas tan duro conmigo, llegue y es lo que importa -la castaña miró extrañada a la ojiverde, ya que muy rara vez se refería a ella como hombre, la peliplateada se acercó a su oido -hay que jugar bien las cartas, esa rubia de cabello suelto es linda

-Acabas de terminar una relación! -susurró Taiki

-Y? no hay nada mejor para superarlo que iniciar otra

La peliplateada se acercó hasta donde estaban Mina y Luna, les sonrió picaramente y comenzó a hablar con ellas hasta que fue la hora de cenar. Nadie hubiera pensado que ese día comenzaría la confusión, el dolor y el amor.

 **Hasta aqui llega el primer cap, actualizaré dentro de un par de días. Así que espérenlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y más que nada por leer este fic. Espero que no se me vuelvan a ir letras y les cambie el género a los personajes. Bien, los leo al final del cap. Espero les guste!**

Como era de esperarse la cena pintaba ser algo espectacular. Los Chiba (y también los Kou) eran amantes de las comidas elaboradas con carne de caza y los complementos más precisos. Era un gusto muy particular de ellos y por esa razón querían que sus cocineras se lucieran esa noche en específico.

-Entonces tu eres el famoso Mamoru, lamento no haberte saludado antes pero... bueno, más tarde te explico -decía Yaten mientras bebía un poco de vino

-Está bien que bebas a tu edad? -preguntó el ojiazul tratando de encontrar con la vista a su tía- y no tienes que explicarme, creo que lo entiendo... sólo cuídate de Artemis

-Ese enano? por dios! no será problema. Parece más preocupado por alguien más -dijo la peliplateada viendo al chico que trataba de decirle algo a Luna pero no se animaba- por cierto dónde está tu prometida?

-Desde hace un largo rato no la veo -decía preocupado el pelinegro

-Mmm no quiero asustarte pero... tampoco está Seiya

-Qué quieres decir con eso? -Mamoru estaba confundido, la ojiverde sólo levantó la ceja retadoramente y se alejó. Repentinamente el hombre se sintió inseguro y dejo su copa para buscar a su novia, escuchó la risa de Seiya y Usagi. Su mente voló y se imaginó una escena indecorosa de su prima y su novia hasta que después también escuchó la risa de Chibi Chibi. Las buscó y las vio en el balcón, la peliazul jugaba con la pequeña pelirojita. Esta estaba en sus hombros y trataba alcanzar una rosa que había en una columna de concreto pero cada vez que la rozaba mojaba a Seiya con el agua que queda atrapada dentro de los pétalos

-Odango! deja de reírte! jajaja -apesar de sonar un poco molesta, parecía que no importaba tener muy húmeda la ropa- vamos pequeña, un poco más y la alcanzarás

La pequeña se estiró lo más que pudo y finalmente logró alcanzar lo que quería. Seiya la siguió cargando un poco, le atraía la mirada de asombro de la pequeña al tocar los pétalos. La rubia las miraba, sabía que la peliazul era una chica que gustaba vestirse como hombre pero su hermana y ella parecían un padre jugando con su hija. Nunca había visto a la pequeña niña divertirse tanto con alguien más que no fuera su familia o Mamo-chan, fue cuando recordó que había dejado solo a su novio y se preparaba para irse pero se giró para ver a Seiya y la pelirojita

-Ve, se que te espera. Me quedaré un rato más con la pequeña Usagi -Seiya sonrió suavemente. Siempre que le sonreía asi, la rubia sentía algo extraño en el cuerpo. No era cómo cuando estaba con su prometido, no, pero era agradable. Usagi entró rapidamente y el pelinegro trató de aparentar que recién entraba a la habitación que daba al balcón, lo cuál logró

-Mamo-chan!

-Usa, te he estado buscando -el ojiazul recibió un tierno beso en la mejilla, se sintió tranquilo... y tonto. Si, tonto por pensar que la rubia estaría engañándolo con su propia prima - vamos, pronto cenaremos

-Claro, vamos Mamo-chan... -un gruñido salió del estómago de la ojiazul y se sonrojo

-Justo a tiempo eh? -el pelinegro rió y abrazó a su novia, esta devolvió el abrazo. Pero ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que estaban siendo observados por Seiya. La chica bajó la mirada y suspiró con fuerza, Chibi Chibi dejo de prestar atención a la rosa que tenía en las manos y le tocó la cara a la mayor, está la miró. Era extraño, sentía la preocupación de la pequeña niña. La peliazul sonrió y tomó otra rosa

-Chibi Chibi, estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte

-Chibi Chibi? -la niña clavó su mirada en la peliazul para después sonreír y volverle a prestar atención a la rosa. Seiya se quedo pensativa por un momento antes de decidir entrar pues la temperatura bajaba, "qué tan miserable me veo que incluso una niña pequeña se preocupa por mi?"

Los invitados comenzaron a caminar hacía el gran comedor. Al ser bastantes los Chiba habían optado (después de consultarlo con los Tsukino) que se dividirían en dos mesas; una sólo para adultos y una para todos los hijos. Como era de esperarse todos los hermanos se sentaban juntos; en uno de los extremos se sentó Mamoru teniendo a la izquierda a Usagi, Chibi Chibi y Chibiusa. Y a la derecha a Helios y a sus hermanitas. Mientras que en el otro extremo estaba Seiya teniendo a la derecha a Yaten que estaba junto a Mina y Artemis. Del lado izquierdo estaban Taiki, Luna y Diana. Yaten hablaba con Mina, le presumía las cosas que había hecho en los últimos meses y la rubia miraba asombrada a la peliplateada

-En verdad te gusta ir a surfear? sabes yo practico voleibol, quizás un día deberíamos ir a la playa y asi pueda verte surfear y tu verme jugar!

-Mmm bastante tentador... no parece que practiques ese deporte, tienes cuerpo de gimnasta

-Tu crees? - la rubia llevó inconscientemente su mano a su cintura- eso es bueno o malo?

-Depende como lo veas -la ojiverde bebió de su copa con vista fija en la expresión confundida de la chica- puede parecer demasiado débil

-Qué?! -la peliplateada tapó la boca de la rubia y se acercó a su oido- o qué es demasiado erótico... yo que creo que la gimnasia es como ver una película pornográfica

Mina no puedo evitar sonrojarse y mirar directamente esos orbes verdes que la veían con una expresión traviesa. Pero el juego que parecía encantarle a esa persona frente a ella era un juego para dos

-Sabes? yo pienso que otras cosas son eróticas -esta vez la chica se acercó al oido de la peliplateada- por ejemplo que una chica se vista de chico... crees que alguien se traga el cuento de que eres uno?

-Honestamente no -la ojiverde miró divertida a la rubia- pero me gusta que me atrapen y me lo digan como tu lo has hecho

-Por el amor de dios, quieren calmarse? de ti ya no sorprende Yaten pero Minako... demuestra lo que vales-dijo Seiya mientras bebía un poco de agua, la mencionada se sonrojo al notar como estaba comportándose, aunque a todos nos ha pasado cierto?

Por otro lado Helios miraba como Chibiusa se mensajeaba con alguien por debajo de la mesa. Le causaba ternura verla como trataba que nadie fuera a verla aunque realmente todos sabían lo que hacia. Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que le había dicho antes " por qué quiere que tenga una novia? además no se escuchó como una insinuación, lo dijo con un tono muy extraño." Las dudas se esfumaron cuando los sirvientes llegaron con los alimentos. Se sirvió sopa de puerros y pato a la naranja, para las más pequeñas de los herederos se habían servido las porciones más suaves. Algo a lo que Usagi con el pasar de los años le había agarrado el gusto

-Debo admitir que para ser un vino de media crianza, me ha gustado -decía Taiki mientras bebía un poco- creo que necesitaré un curso intensivo sobre como combinar carnes y vinos, soy totalmente ignorante en esto

Helios se había encargado de subir a sus dos hermanas a dormir, pues desde hacia un rato no dejaban de tallarse los ojos. Las dejo con una mucama para que pudiera alistarlas para que pudieran dormir. Cuando iba a salir escuchó murmullos y como alguien subía. Sin saber por qué se encerró en un armario donde había sábanas, toallas y otras cosas y se quedó callado. Logró reconocer las voces de las dos personas que caminaban con lentitud por el pasillo

-No sabía que igual te quedarías a pasar la noche -decía Seiya con Chibi Chibi en sus brazos que poco a poco se quedaba dormida

-Yo tampoco, creo que es algo se decidió en "la mesa de adultos" -dijo la rubia antes de reír- pero supongo que era de esperarse, mi padre seguro ha bebido bastante y se está quedando dormido

-Te quedarás en la habitación de Mamoru? -dijo la peliazul evitando la mirada de la chica

-Por supuesto que no! no sabes que no podemos hacer eso hasta que estemos casados?

-Pero eso no significa que no hayan pasado la noche juntos antes -la rubia se sorprendió y se paró en seco, tenía el ceño frucido- eso no es algo que te importe

-Tienes razón, no me importa -Seiya abrió la habitación que tenía un letrero en la perilla que decía "Usagi Tsukino lll" entró y dejo a la pequeña dentro de una sencilla cuna. Le sacó los zapatos que eran diminutos, Usagi se acercó al equipaje de su hermana para buscar su mameluco. Helios al ya no escuchar nada en el pasillo aprovechó para salir de aquel lugar y silenciosamente bajo las escaleras. Las otras dos chicas habían terminado de arropar a la pequeña y se disponían a salir pero la rubia detuvo a Seiya

-No quiero que estemos mal... yo aún te quiero, no creas que te olvide

-Nada de ese entonces importa ya... después de todo nuestra relación fue a escondidas -Usagi miró a la chica con los ojos en blanco- me mentiste, dijiste que tu familia sabía de mi. Pero hoy que hablé con Mamoru supe que fuí tu placer culposo

-No es verdad!

-Shh! despertarás a tu hermana -la peliazul se alejó de Usagi y caminó a la salida- no tienes forma de demostrarme lo contrario, con saber que te casarás con él es suficiente

Seiya bajó rapidamente las escaleras y se sentó con Taiki, sin importarle de quien fuera la copa que estaba cerca la bebió completa de un solo trago. La castaña miró sorprendida a su hermana, pues la peliazul no era alguien que gustara de las bebidas alcohólicas. Dejo su móvil de lado y sin decir nada obligó a su hermana a mirarla

-Bien, dime como se llama... -la peliazul miró con preocupación a la mayor y se acercó a su oido. Taiki escuchó atentamente pero casi cae de la silla al escuchar el nombre- esa chica de hace unos años es esa rubia?! Seiya, aléjate de ella. Está por casarse con nuestro primo!

-Crees que no lo se? Por qué crees que me siento asi? -Taiki pensó pero no encontraba una forma de solucionar el problema- dejemos esto para mañana, vayamos a nuestra habitación para dormir. Nuestros tíos nos hicieron el favor de ponernos a las tres juntas

-No creo poder dormir pero vayamos... -ambas chicas se despidieron y se retiraron a su habitación

No mucho tiempo después fueron retirándose los herederos y los jefes de las familias a dormir. Cuando Chibiusa se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con Helios, aunque este estaba cansado se acercó con la chica que al parecer no dejaba de hablar con alguien por mensaje. La pelirosa notó la mirada del chico y guardó su aparato

-Me voy a dormir Helios, que duermas bien! -dijo la chica antes de abrir la puerta y cuando estaba por cerrarla el peliplateado la detuvo y la miró

-Vamos Chibiusa, dame un beso de buenas noches -la chica lo miró confundida pero de igual manera le dió un corto beso en la mejilla y sonrojada cerró la puerta. El chico se quedó paralizado afuera de la habitación de la pelirosa. No esperaba que lo fuera a hacer pero había obtenido un beso de la chica que más quería, con una sonrisa en el rostro entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama y abrazó una almohada. Imaginaba como sería tener abrazada a Chibiusa, como sería poder besarla en los labios y la mirarla hasta quedar dormido

Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, o casi todos. Yaten y Minako estaban en la solitaria sala de estar, habían estado hablando desde que finalizaron de cenar. Practicamente habían huido del comedor para estar a solas. Ahora todos estaban dormido o en el proceso. Los sirvientes de igual manera se habían retirado, Yaten se percató de ello y dejo las luces casi apagadas, ya después le diría a su tío lo brillante que fue instalar un sistema eléctrico que le permitiera medir la intensidad de la luz. Poco a poco la peliplateada se le insinuaba más y más a la chica rubia, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su hermana mayor pero quizás podía ser una buena oportunidad

-Dime Mina, has pensado en que diablos vas a hacer conmigo? -decía la ojiverde

-La verdad es que si, pero no hay nada que me obligue sabes? -la rubia acercó su rostro al de la peliplateada. Yaten sonrío divertida pero cuando trató de besarla, la rubia se apartó- vaya, vaya. Al parecer la chica tentadora es la que está más deseosa

-Acaso es un delito? -la peliplateada se acercó a la chica y la hizo recostarse en el sillón donde se encontraban- aunque realmente no me importaría

Sin dejar que la chica contestara comenzó a besarla, le acaricia el cabello con una mano y la otra la posicionó en la cintura de la rubia. Mina recorría la espalda de la chica que estaba sobre ella. Lentamente las cosas iban subiendo de todo, las respiraciones se hacían entre cortadas y leves gemidos salían de ambas hasta que escucharon unas risas ahogadas

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti Yaten -decía Seiya mientras bebía agua

-Quien diría que veríamos todo un espectáculo sólo para beber algo? -la castaña igual bebió de su vaso

-Son unas idiotas! -dijo la ojiverde antes de arrojarles un cojín y causar la risa en ambas. Al poco tiempo las chicas subieron dejando a Mina y Yaten nuevamente a solas

-Mina...

-No digas nada, ya es tarde -la chica se levantó de su lugar y besó a la peliplateada por última vez- nos vemos mañana

La rubia subió las escaleras y ojiverde se quedo pensando un momento "puede que está chica si valga la pena"

 **Bien, es todo por ahora. Ya en el siguiente cap saldrán el resto de las chicas. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review. Hasta entonces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No se muy bien que fue lo que pasó con el capítulo anterior, aparecía como no actualizado y no podía hacer visible el cap 2. Es probable que tarde un poco en subir el siguiente, aunque quizás no. No hay mucho que decir más que GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW Y LEER ESTE FIC. Bien, disfrútenlo!**

El día amanecía lluvioso y por como se veía el cielo se notaba que así sería hasta la noche. Las gotas caían con fuerza contra los cristales. Usagi estaba totalmente envuelta en las cobijas, odiaba ser friolenta y para colmo Mamoru no estaba con ella para que la abrazara. Aún era temprano, no más de las 7 am. La luz recíen comenzaba a llegar y los pájaros ni se habían molestado en salir de sus nidos para cantar. La rubia desearía hacer lo mismo pero no podría hacerlo, tanto su familia como la de su prometido tendrían planes para ese día, aunque con la lluvia quizás podría que no se quedara en cama pero al menos se quedaría todo el día con su pelinegro. Decidió dormir un poco más, pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido por toda la casa. O eso creía ya que las hermanas Kou ya tenían unos minutos totalmente despiertas y alerta.

-Entiendo que esa chica es linda pero no puedes lanzarte sobre ella el mismo día que la conociste! -decía en voz baja Seiya

-No tiene nada de malo, ella igual lo quería. Además siendo dos chicas no hay problema ya que no puede quedar embarazada -contestaba la peliplateada acomodándose en la cama- pero si hablamos de cosas que no se hacen tu eres la menos apropiada para hacerlo. Pues la chica con la que se casará Mamoru desapareció al mismo tiempo que tú

-No sucedió lo que crees, estaba jugando su hermana -se defendió la peliazul

-Su hermanita es muy linda, además noté que te tiene cariño -dijo Taiki dirigiéndose a la peliazul- pero bueno, traten de ser más prudentes

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con Odango ahora, espero haya lo haya entendido -Seiya se dirigía al baño cuando la risa de la ojiverde llamó su atención- ahora qué?

-No, nada. Sólo que me siento agradecida de no tener el pecho tan grande como el tuyo, debe ser doloroso cierto? -la peliplateada y la castaña reían, Seiya sólo las ignoró y entró a ducharse.

Helios igual despertaba pero el había sido despertado por trueno, había dejado la lámpara que estaba junto a su cama prendida además que se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior puesta y no se había tapado. Los ojos le ardían y su cabeza de dolía un poco, claramente no había podido dormir bien. Vió el reloj y golpeó su frente con su mano

-Rayos! pero que tonto! y justo hoy que estaré con Chibiusa voy a tener una ojeras horribles y me dolerá la cabeza -el peliplateado se quedo un momento pensando que hacer y decidió, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, dormiría como se debe. No quería perder más tiempo así que sólo se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y apagó la luz. Cerró las cortinas y se metió a la cama- espero no quedarme dormido, sería lo peor.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya estaban aburridas. Aprovecharon que la peliplateada había llevado su auto decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraban algo que hacer. Trataron de mojarse lo menos posible, pero no porque les molestara sino porque su madre las regañaría si les llegara a ver marcas de gotas en la ropa.

Ese día habían decidido vestirse de una forma que más les gustaba. Yaten vestía una camisa negra con un suéter gris. Seiya una camisa blanca con un moño rojo y tirantes negros que le sujetban los pantalones y Taiki una camisa morada y un chaleco negro. Las tres vestían vaqueros y botas de suela dura. Estuvieron dando vueltas hasta que se dieron por vencidas y decidieron conseguir unas películas y comprar botanas. Pues sabían que sus padres y del resto habían bebido bastante y que no harían nada en especial ese día, era su mejor opción pues para cerrar con broche de oro todo el día llovería.

-Vaya, al parecer llegarán hoy -dijo Taiki desde el asiento trasero- las cuatro

-En serio? creí que sus padres habían dicho que llegarían hasta el día de la boda de Mamoru

-Así es pero ellas se van a adelantar, eso me ha dicho Setsuna -la castaña se acercó a Seiya y le mostró el mensaje

-Bueno, al menos con Haruka aquí será más divertido -dijo la peliazul

-Siempre y cuando Michiru la deje sola -decía entre risas la ojiverde, Seiya asintió resignada

Cuando regresaron a la casa sólo se veían los sirvientes preparando todo para el desayuno, Taiki se sorprendió que nadie se hubiera despertado ya, pues ya eran poco más de las 7:30 am

-Supongo que si somos muy madrugadoras -dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras

-Yo voy por un poco de té, los veo en la habitación -dijo Yaten antes de ir en dirección a la cocina

Minako despertaba con lentitud, escuchaba voces y pasos por el pasillo hasta que se cerró una puerta. Se quedo un momento viendo el techo y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios y descendió hasta tocar su clavícula.

-Si esas dos no hubieran llegado quien sabe que más pudimos haber hecho -la rubia sonrió, la peliplateada le ofrecía el tipo de relación que deseaba tener quizás no era la persona más romántica del mundo pero algo le encantaba de esa ojiverde- espero mamá no se entere, se volvería loca y todavía más si supiera que es una chica

Miró el reloj y vió lo temprano que era, decidió alistarse para estar presentable para Yaten, cuando abrió las cortinas fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el día sería lluvioso. Casi instantáneamente pensó en utilizar aquello como excusa para estar casi todo el día con la peliplateada. No perdió más tiempo y fue a ducharse

Mientras Usagi era despertada por risas que venían de la habitación de enfrente, se percató que era la risa se Seiya y si no se equivocaba la de Yaten. No sabía por qué pero le irritaba tanto escuchar la voz de la peliazul en ese momento, deseaba estar con Mamoru pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo igual deseaba estar con Seiya, aunque en ese momento prefería que estuviera en silencio

Casi dos horas después por fin se escuchaba movimiento en la casa, Minako fue corriendo a la habitación de Usagi para contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Igualmente una mucama había despertado a Chibi Chibi y a las dos hijas de la familia Chiba. Las tres pequeñas ya aguardaban en el comedor a sus hermanos mayores. Seiya vió a la pequeña peliroja y trató de pasar desapercibida para asi no tener que hablar con la hermana mayor de esta. Pero fue en vano pues la niña al verla corrió para sentarse a su derecha, la peliazul le sonrió "ella no tiene la culpa de nada"

-Cómo dormiste pequeña? -le preguntó la mayor, la niña la abrazaba con cariño. En ese momento entraron Usagi y Minako juntas, la segunda miró extrañada a su prima pues no se movía. Detrás de ellas llegaban Yaten y Taiki. La castaña pasó de largo y la peliplateada pasó su mano por la delicada espalda de Minako

-Vaya, no creí que una chica tan bonita pudiera dormir tanto

-Vengo de muy lejos asi que no había dormido bien -se defendió la rubia

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso -la ojiverde le guiñó el ojo y se alejó, dejando a una sonrojada Minako. Esta sintió la mirada de su prima sobre ella y al voltearla a ver esta tenía expresión rara

-Qué?

-No nada, sólo espero que te gobiernes un poco -Usagi rió discretamente, vió como Mamoru bajaba un poco desganado las escaleras. Lucía bastante cansado, la rubia se acercó un poco menos energética de lo que hubiera querido con el hombre- Buenos días Mamo-chan!

-Usako... -aunque no había podido descansar correctamente trató de sonreír para su hermosa novia, la rubia lo veía preocupada pero decidió no hablar por ahora, más tarde cuando estuvieran a solas le preguntaría

El desayuno estuvo mucho menos animado que la cena, todos parecían bastante cansados y eso dejo consternadas a las hermanas Kou pues ellas se veían mucho mejor y eso que habían dormido menos. Como era de esperarse, los planes de ese día serían cancelados por la lluvia y por que algunos adultos no se sentían muy bien del todo. Los herederos se encontraban en la sala de estar, Seiya estaba hablando por teléfono en el balcón, Taiki hablaba con Artemis que resultó ser un amante del ajedrez y un sobre-protector hermano. Usagi prestaba total atención a Mamoru al igual que Minako a Yaten . Chibiusa había dejado su móvil para estar con Helios pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, decidió subir a buscarlo a su habitación. Sin que no fuera vista subió discretamente y tocó tres veces la puerta.

El peliplateado escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas tratando de ignorar el ruido, nuevamente escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y sin mucha prisa fue a ver quien tocaba, abrió la puerta y tardó en que su vista fuera clara. Vió a una pelirosa sonrojada y trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero no podía evitar bajarla mirada. Helios no podía estar más confundido

-Chibiusa que sucede? -dijo el chico llevandose la mano a su cabello hasta que recordó que no llevaba más que su ropa interior puesta. El chico despertó totalmente y trataba de encontrar palabras para explicarse pero las palabras no salían más que balbuceos

-P-Perdón, no q-quería que... -Chibiusa corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró, Helios iba a seguirla pero recordó que debía vestirse.

La pelirosa llevaba sus manos a la cara tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, sabía que ya no eran los niños pequeños de antes pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que Helios hubiera crecido... tan bien. Apesar de ser todavía muy joven, tenía su cuerpo marcado pero eso no era el problema, no, si no que ella no había podido de dejar de verlo debajo de la cintura. Nuevamente la chica se sonrojó "todo es culpa! por qué usa ropa interior tan justa?!" aunque debía admitir que aquello le había cambiado totalmente su forma de verlo, ya lo consideraba en verdad un hombre. Su móvil sonó, inmediatamente lo tomó y una sonrisa pura se dibujó en su rostro

" _Hemos llegado, Chibiusa_ "

Los demás y ella alcanzaron a escuchar que llamaron a la puerta, Seiya entró a la sala de estar y con una sonrisa traviesa fue hacía la puerta. No le sorprendió ver a cuatro mujeres llegar juntas

-Haruka tardaste mucho! -decía la peliazul antes de acercarse a saludar a las cuatro

-Con esta lluvia no puedo correr, además Michiru me lo prohíbe

-Discúlpame por preocuparme por tu seguridad -poco a poco llegaron los demás herederos y apenas vio a Haruka, Usagi corrió hacia ella y la abrazó

-Haruka!

-Vaya pero si eres tu de nuevo! si no dejas de perseguirme te comeré -decía la mayor mientras devolvía el abrazo

-Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru! todas ustedes están aquí! -decía animada la ojiazul

-Usa, de donde las conoces? -preguntó curioso Mamoru, aunque Yaten logró percebir un ligero toque de inseguridad en su mirada

-Recuerdas cuando fue al norte del país por unos meses? ellas son las chicas que conocí y después nuestras madres lo hicieron

-Entiendo, son tus invitadas. Sean bienvenidas a la masión Chiba -el pelinegro se acercó a saludarlas. Todo fue absolutamente normal con Setsuna y Hotaru pero al llegar con Michiru y Haruka se sintió un ambiente realmente tensó, la rubia sólo le sujetó la mano menos de tres segundos- bien, enseguida llevarán su equipaje arriba... sólo traen eso? es poco equipaje

-El resto está en el auto, pero ya que sólo estaremos un par de días aqui antes de irnos a la casa residencial no había necesidad de sacarlo todo -explicó la peliverde

-Entiendo, sientánse como en casa

Fueron presentandose uno por uno con la excepción de las hermanas Kou, pues vivían a pocas manzanas de ellas. Cuando terminó todo aquello, Hotaru buscaba con la mirada a cierta chica pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda

-Ho-ta-ru

-Chibiusa... -la pelinegra se giró y la abrazó, estuvieron un momento así y luego sonrieron

-Vamos arriba, hoy no podremos hacer nada afuera por la lluvia. Quiero la revancha de la vez pasada -la pelirosa le tomó la mano y casi la hace caer al subir el primer escalón. Haruka y Michiru vieron toda la escena con una sonrisa pero al igual preocupadas

-Realmente está bien que no les diga a sus padres? -preguntaba la rubia

-Dejalas vivir, estará en sus manos decidir como terminarán las cosas -le respondió la peliaqua

Seiya seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido el día anterior, había estado fingiendo hablar por teléfono para poder regañarse a si misma y no parecer una loca que habla sola. Debía arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas y fue hasta donde estaba Usagi hablando con Mina

-Usagi podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro Seiya -la peliazul la llevó hasta el despachó de su tío, como ahí era un lugar donde cerraba negocios absorbía mucho el sonido. Si llegaban al caso extremo de gritar no podrían escucharlas- qué sucede?

-Usagi, quiero que les digas... no, sólo quiero que le digas a Mamoru lo que pasó entre nosotras -la rubia se quedo impactada ante lo que le pedía

-Por qué? y quiero que me des una buena razón

-Porque -la mayor se acercó a ella y hasta estar muy cerca le susurró- sabes perfectamente que él no ha sido tu única pareja, ya sabes, sexual...y creo que debe saberlo

-Si se lo digo quizás me dejé y la verdad es que lo amo -Seiya se molestó al escucharla

-Lo amas? entonces cuando me decías que me amabas era mentira? cuando te pedí, te rogé que te quedarás en mi ciudad aún lo tenías presente en tu corazón?

-No, no es eso

-Entonces? explicame entonces que es lo que prentendías conmigo!

-Seiya por favor entiéndeme -la rubia miró hacia la ventana- en ese momento pensé que mi historia con Mamo-chan había terminado y tenía pensado no salir con ninguna persona en un tiempo. Cómo iba a saber que en ese lugar te conocería y que tendríamos algo? al igual que no pensé-

-Por favor, ese discurso ya me la sé de memoria! Di las cosas como fueron. Te sentías sola y buscaste a alguien que diera amor, y yo de imbécil caí y lo que es peor, me enamoré de ti! -Usagi se giró para encarar a la peliazul, se acercó furiosa e incluso Seiya se preparaba para recibir una bofetada pero fue sorprendida al ser abrazada por el cuello por la rubia y después ser besada. Besar a la rubia hizo que el corazón de la peliazul se rompiera más. La apartó suavemente y golpeó la pared con fuerza

-Feliz? es lo que tanto deseabas? -decía la rubia mientras temblaba por el coraje- estás feliz ahora que las dos estamos con el corazón destruido? que apesar de que amo a Mamo-chan siento algo por ti? DIME SI ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA SEIYA!

La menor salió corriendo de aquel lugar mientras la peliazul se quedo helada en su lugar por unos minutos para después destruir lo que hubiera a su paso mientras las lágrimas salían de forma incontrolable

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Mucho drama? pues habrá mucho más jajaja. Nuevamente gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo lectores! Lamento tardar muchísimo en actualizar pero luego no se puede evitar tener contratiempos, también quiero decirles que trataré de actualizar cada semana, no tengo un día específico pero espero no tardar más de una semana, máximo dos. También les recuerdo que si tienen alguna sugerencia me gustaría saberla, aun soy nuevo en esto de los fics, espero les agrade!**

 **Bien, es todo por ahora. Disfrútenlo!**

Yaten vio como Usagi subía discretamente las escaleras (o al menos para el resto) lucía bastante mal, se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y con un pañuelo se limpiaba la nariz. Cuando finalmente llegó al segundo piso, Mamoru subió casi corriendo para alcanzarla, le llamó varias veces pero no se giraba. El pelinegro la encaró y se veia desganada

-Usa, que sucede?

-N-Nada importante, sólo tengo mucho sueño... -respondía con voz baja la rubia- hizo mucho frío y no pude descansar bien

La chica caminó hasta su habitación, Usagi dejo la puerta abierta como una invitación para el pelinegro pero justo cuando este iba a hacerlo vió subir a Seiya con la camisa con unas manchas y unas partes rotas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía el mismo aspecto que su prometida, la peliazul miraba la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, como si tratara de calmarse antes de entrar. Algo dentro de la mente de Mamoru hizo "click" y se dirigió a su prima

-Seiya, todo en orden?

-Claro, creo que dormiré o quizás lea... estoy tan aburrida -cuando la chica abrió la puerta sintió la mano de su primo sobre su brazo y lo apretaba con fuerza- mmm cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto?

-Ahh lo siento -Mamoru soltó al momento a la peliazul, estaba sorprendido por su propia reacción pero no podía evitar pensar que Seiya estuviera involucrada en el cambio de humor de su rubia- es sólo que Usa-

-No te equivoques Mamoru... -la chica lo miró fríamente- yo no tengo nada que ver con ella

La peliazul entró de golpe y cerró la puerta, ignorando que Usagi había presenciado todo "Siempre has sido muy difícil de entender Seiya" pensó la rubia "de todas formas, por qué la besé? por qué me molestó tanto que me haya apartado?"

El pelinegro se sintió igual que la noche anterior, ese no era el. El nunca había sido celoso o al menos no a esa magnitud. Además Seiya era su prima y no la veía desde hacia mucho, como podría atreverse? Decidió regresar con su novia pero al ver su expresión se sintió peor, sólo pocas veces la había visto así y eso fue poco antes de que Usagi le pidiera un tiempo

-Usako, que tal si vamos al despacho de mi padre. Seguro ahí tendremos más privacidad

-La verdad quisiera que te quedarás aquí conmigo... no hemos estado juntos estos días -dijo la rubia tomando la cálida mano del pelinegro, este cerró agilmente la puerta con su otra mano. Usagi lo guiaba a la cama y quedaron acurrucados, se veían a directo a los ojos. A la chica le resultaba divertido el hecho que ambos tuvieran los ojos de color azul, sólo que con la diferencia que los de Mamoru eran más oscuros...justo como los de Seiya. Odiaba que ambos se parecieran tanto a sus madres y que tuvieran casi la misma expresión estando serios o enojados. Aunque recordaba a la perfección que la peliazul era más expresiva excéntrica "cómo puedo atreverme en pensar en ella cuando estoy con Mamo-chan? " la rubia se acercó más a su prometido, lo miraba como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para besarlo. Este la sostuvo en brazos y unió sus labios en un lento beso "esto es lo que necesito para sacar a Seiya de mi cabeza... pero, estoy segura de que amo a Mamo-chan"

-En serio, que sucede? Estás muy seria...

-Quizás sólo es porque estoy un poco nerviosa por boda, aunque estoy segura de que lo hagamos... no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa, supongo que es normal -decía Usagi mientras paseaba sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros de su novio.

-Mi padre me dijo que podía pasar esto, y también que cada vez que te sientas así debo ser capaz de darte tranquilidad

-Si eso es verdad entonces no debes preocuparte -la rubia se abrazó al cuerpo del pelinegro sintiendo mucho más cerca su calor. "aunque, no puedes ayudarme a sacar a Seiya de mi mente... son tan parecidos" Usagi cerró los ojos pues el calor de Mamoru le causaba tal paz que le daba sueño, y para ella no había nada mejor que sentir esa protección por parte de su novio

Mientras tanto Seiya trataba de concentrarse en la lectura pero sólo podía recorrer las palabras con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en un idioma extranjero o algo así, su cabeza la obligaba a recordar el beso que le había dado la rubia. Inevitablemente miró el tatuaje que tenía debajo de una muñeca.

Lo habían hecho un par de noches antes de que Usagi dejara la ciudad para regresar con su familia. Era algo que simbolizaba algo que amaban las dos, por Usagi se tatuaron la media luna pues a la rubia le encantaba despertarse a ver la luna poco después de la media noche. Mientras que por Seiya fueron unas ramas de olivo, su árbol favorito. Eran gustos totalmente opuestos pero de alguna forma, o al menos en ese momento, tomó sentido la idea "Odango fue quien dijo que el árbol de olivo se ve mejor bajo la luz de la luna, por eso decidimos hacer la media luna envuelta en ramas de olivo" Seiya lo hizo debajo de su muñeca mientras Usagi decidió hacérselo cerca del tobillo. La peliazul rió al recordar como la rubia lloriqueaba cuando se lo hacían

-De todos los lugares que pudo escoger, eligió uno en donde más duele hacerse un tatuaje -dijo para si la peliazul, de pronto escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y luego vio que Haruka entraba a la habitación

-Menudo desastre que has hecho abajo... tu tío va a matarte -decía la rubia cerrando la puerta, traiga una bolsa de supermercado en su otra mano- deduje el por qué destruiste el lugar y fui a comprar unas cervezas, las compre claras como te gusta

-Me conoces tan bien Haruka... -Seiya se sentó en la cama y le hizo un hueco en la cama a la otra chica. Esta se sentó junto a la peliazul y le dio una lata de cerveza

-Adivinaré, discutieron sobre lo que pasó hace unos años verdad?

-No sólo eso, me besó y... no pude hacer más que apartarla

-Qué?! sabía que eras una idiota pero no creí que fuera algo grave. Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó la rubia abriendo su cerveza

-Es lo correcto! esta por casarse y pues no veo sentido alguno que nos besemos ahora, ella ya tiene a alguien y ella ya decidió unir su vida a la de Mamoru -la peliazul dio un gran trago a su cerveza y volvió a mirar el tatuaje- debo esconder esto de mi primo, si lo ve seguro descubrirá que salí con Usagi mientras estuvo fuera de la ciudad

-Sonará egoísta pero que diablos le importa Mamoru? fue el tiempo en que no eran nada, estabas en tu total libertad de salir con ella

-Por qué te pregunto? eres la peor persona a quien preguntarle, después de todo lo odias

 _Flashback_

-Voy a matar a ese imbécil! cómo se atreve?! -decía Haruka con claramente unas copas encima

-No lo vale Haruka! Vámonos de aquí -dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a la rubia, pero estaba igual de ebria que su novia

-Como que no lo vale?! ese idiota vino a nuestra a mesa a coquetearte y casi te toca el trasero! No se lo perdonaré!

-Vamos! no te tengo miedo! acércate y pelea diente de león! -decía un muy ebrio Mamoru mientras era sostenido por dos sujetos que estaban cerca. El pelinegro había pasado el peor día de su vida, su hermano pequeño había sido descalificado injustamente de su torneo de equitación, su madre había enfermado y su novia lo había dejado. Decidió ir a gastar todo el dinero que tuviera en la billetera en alcohol y cuando regresaba del baño había visto una belleza con cabello color aqua, no había podido enfocar el rostro de su acompañante pero que importaba? pero ese acompañante le había soltado un puñetazo sin razón y ahora le sangraba la nariz. Más enojado no podía estar, estaba deseoso de sacar toda la ira acumulada del día enfrentandose a esa borrosa imagen

-Voy a mandarte a hablar con los muertos! -Haruka se soltó del agarre de su novia y comenzó a golpear furiosa al hombre. El pelinegro le costaba defenderse, pues la rubia estaba menos ebria que el y todavía podía coordinarse.

-No se queden mirando! -decían los sujetos que poco antes sostenían a Mamoru pero que se alejaron para evitar ser golpeados, trataban de hacer que otras personas detuvieran al rubio (sin saber que en verdad era una chica). No tardaron en acercarse dos personas a detener a Haruka por petición de Michiru, eran unos compañeros del internado donde la peliaqua recién se había graduado

-Basta, es hora de irnos! -decía un chico peliverde jalando del saco a la rubia

-Vayamos a mi casa -decía otro chico pero de cabello color morado- Michiru crees poder manejar el auto de Haruka?

-Puedo pero a velocidad de abuela...

-Es suficiente, vamonos!

-Tienes suerte imbécil, pero la próxima vez que te vea te aseguro que tendrán que hacerte pruebas dentales para reconocerte! -gritaba Haruka mientras era llevada afuera por Michiru

-Basta Haruka! no quiero que te metas en problemas -le replicaba la peliaqua a su novia

 _Fin de Flashback_

-En verdad debía estar muy ebrio ese día como para no reconocerte allá abajo -dijo Seiya quien doblaba la lata de cerveza vacía

-No lo creo, quizás a mi no al principio pero a Michiru por su puesto que la reconoció. Mamoru no parece ser del tipo de persona que se moleste porque su novia invitó a alguien que no conoce pero si lo hizo es porque seguro nos reconoció... de sólo recordar ese día me dan ganas de buscarlo y golpearlo -Haruka apretó la lata pero al no estar vacía cayó un poco en su pantalón

-Oye! no quiero que apestes a cerveza mi cama!

-Jajaja no te molestes tanto! -la peliazul espero a que la otra chica terminará su cerveza para bajar a guardar las demás pues pensaban tomarlas antes de dormir esa misma noche. Al bajar vieron que Setsuna y Taiki estaban hablando pero estaban en un lugar poco apartado del resto de los herederos

-Al parecer esos dos si terminarán juntos

-Por lo que Setsuna le dijo a Michiru es posible que no tarden mucho en ser una pareja oficial -explicó la rubia a Seiya- además no sólo ella

-Qué quieres decir? -preguntó extrañada la peliazul- no me digas que piensas dejar a Michiru?

-Eso jamás! -dijo Haruka con gran seriedad para luego mirar a su alrededor para asegurar que nadie la escuchara y susurró- me refiero a la hermana de Usagi y Hotaru... creémos que tienen algo a escondidas de todos

-Qué? eso es imposible! -respondió con el mismo tono Seiya- esas dos no pueden tener nada, te imaginas? las familias terminarían enfrentadas!

-Por eso lo hacen a escondidas, el padre de Usagi, tu tío y el mio trabajan juntos así que si se llegan a enterar de eso es muy probable que terminen rompiendo las relaciones que tienen. Piensalo, Helios esta muy interesado en Chibiusa pero ella parece estar más interesada en Hotaru... debemos hacer algo

-No lo se, porque es probable que incluso igual se llegue a saber que yo salí con odango un tiempo y por lo que discutimos anoche es probable que yo haya sido la primera persona con la que ella haya tenido, bueno, ya sabes...

-Que diablos vamos a hacer Seiya?

-Ahí están ustedes dos! -dijo Yaten que traía del brazo a Minako- esta hermosa chica me ha dicho de un buen lugar cerca donde podemos pasar el rato sin problemas

-Vamos Haruka -dijo Michiru que venía de la sala de estar con Luna y Artemis- no hay mucho que hacer por aquí y falta mucho para la cena

-Tendremos problemas si no regresamos a tiempo -decía Haruka sosteniendo su barbilla- pero nunca me importado eso, vamos!

Los jovenes herederos se dirigieron al auto de Yaten y al de Haruka. En el primero se fueron Yaten, Seiya, Luna, Artemis y Minako, la peliazul sería quien conduciera pues Yaten estaba en el asiento trasero con Luna y Mina. Mientas que el otro auto se fueron Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka y Taiki. No hace falta especificar que Haruka manejaría con su novia de copiloto.

No parecían agobiados por ser regañados al regresar, la sangre joven que corría por sus venas les exigía diversión en ese justo momento y no importaba si tenían que dejar solos a los anfritriones( los cuales dormían) y los herederos más jovenes que ellos. Al menos por ese momento querían ser egoístas y divertirse, olvidarse por unas horas que eran los hijos de grandes personas dentro del mundo de negocios pues a ellos les importaba una mierda.

 **Gracias por leer, dejar review y dar follow/fav. Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Si, se que tardé màs de lo que había prometido pero ya saben que las fiestas de diciembre quitan mucho tiempo y si le agregas que es final de semestre es peor!**

 **Tuve que cambiar la clasificación de la historia por este cap pero es muy probable que haya algunas escenas en el futuro. Ya saben de que tipo e.e**

 **Bien, no se cuanto tarde en subir el siguiente cap. Puede que tarde o quizas la próxima semana, no se. Ojala no tarde!**

 **Espero les guste el cap y espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de año!**

-Creo que deberiamos ir pidiendo la cuenta...ya debe ser tarde -decìa Taiki con su camisa desabotonada de los primeros dos botones y la traía de fuera del pantalón- además de que Yaten parece ya no aguantar otro trago más

-C-Cállate -la peliplateada se había sacado el suéter y tenía remangada su camisa hasta poco más arriba de sus codos- además fuiste tu el que convenció al guardia de dejarme pasar

-Fue algo que te quitó algo de encanto -dijo Minako jugando con el cabello plateado de Yaten- el saber que soy mayor que tú

-Ese es su talón de Aquiles, y ese fue el problema con su última novia- dijo Seiya que tomaba cerveza en un tarro al igual que Haruka- fue más que nada porque sus horarios eran difíciles, ella era una chica universitaria y la pequeña Yaten todavía seguía en la escuela preparatoria

-No hay que hablar del pasado Seiya, además creo que la estás humillando más -decía Haruka que igual ya traía su camisa ya un poco abierta- wow, creo que ya he bebido demasiado... menos mal que Setsuna ha tomado poco y podrá manejar de regreso

-En verdad me dejarás tus llaves? -preguntó sin creerlo la peliverde

-Aprovecha Setsuna, rara vez deja que alguien lo maneje además de ella y muy pocas veces yo -le decìa Michiru que había optado por sujetarse el cabello con una liga

-Bien, entonces quien manejará el auto de Yaten? -preguntó Seiya

-Artemis! es tu hora de manejar! -le decía Luna mientras lo tomaba por los hombros- como tu y yo no hemos tomado tanto seguro podrás manejar a casa

-Pero nunca he tocado un volante! Que sucede si me estrelló con un arból u otro auto?!

-No te preocupes! tengo seguro contra accidentes -dijo Yaten, siguieron tomando hasta que Haruka sintió su móvil vibrar y hasta ese momento recordó que lo llevaba

-Maldición! Taiki pide la cuenta! -la rubia vio la hora que era y sabía que tendrían problemas "no puede ser! son casi las 10 de la noche y llegamos aqui hace horas!" pero vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Hotaru:

" _Haruka! donde están? Los señores Chiba estaban preocupados y llamaron a tus padres. Están furiosos, al igual que los padres de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Regresen de una vez!"_

Haruka sintió como la borrachera se desaparecia, ya se imaginaba que le dirían sus padres "Estamos muertos..." pensó justo cuando llegaba la cuenta. La expresión de Taiki al verla le hizo saber que no pagarían poco.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Chiba se podía notar un ambiente tenso. Más en el señor Kou y el señor Aino que estaban en el comedor principal sentados esperando la llegada de los jobvenes. Hotaru estaba en las escaleras y sólo rezaba para que llegaran lo más pronto posible y para que sus tíos nu fueran a ser muy duros con Haruka. Sintió como un mensaje llegaba a su móvil, era de la rubia diciendole que no tardaban en volver y justo después le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, quedo helada al leerlo:

" _Hola Hotaru, posiblemente no me recuerdas. Soy la madre de Michiru, no contesta a mis llamadas. Cuando la veas dile que su madre quisiera tener una charla con ella. Gracias!"_

-Kami-sama, ten piedad de ellas dos... -de pronto se escuchó un golpe sobre la mesa donde estaban los padres. Había sido el señor Aino

-Como se atreven esos dos?! Ya verán en cuanto regresen, no permitiré estas conductas...-el hombre miró al señor Chiba, que fumaba un puro- lamentó tanto ese comportamiento, no quisiera que pensará que los educamos así

-Es increible, Yaten no deja de ser necia. Creo que vamos a tener que poner mano dura con ella -dijo el señor Kou

-No se preocupen, se que los jovenes son asì. Incluso hubo un tiempo que yo fuí asi y bueno, admito que Mamo-chan lo fue en su momento. Es algo normal

-Lo se, pero debemos ponerles un alto. Yaten aún es menor de edad como para que se vaya cuando se le de la gana.

Se escuchó como unos autos entraban a la mansión, se escuchaba un constante chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto. Y risas justo después, conforme se acercaban a la entrada principal se escuchaban las conversaciones

 _-Oye no frenes así! no es un video juego!...así, con calma, con calma ALTO! ALTO!_ -justo después de que se escucharan los neumáticos se escuchaban risas. Después se escuchó la bocina del auto de Haruka

 _-Muévete! Ya no queremos aplazar nuestros regaños Artemis!_

 _-Vamos Artemis! recuerda que hay que poner a enfrìar las cervezas que compramos camino acá! Sino Haruka y Taiki seguirán tomando y se las terminarán!_

Se escuchò como el auto de Haruka aceleró, seguramente habìa rebasado al auto de Yaten. Después se escuchó el auto de la peliplateada se aceleró y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe seco

- _Eres un maldito Artemis! Le pegaste a mi auto!_ -se escuchaban risas

 _-Pudo pasar la prueba de manejar con tráfico pero no pudo contra unos simples botes de basura, un arbolito de tres ramas y unas escaleras!_

Hotaru miró a los padres de las Kou y de los gemelos, parecía que las palabras del señor Chiba habían quedado en el olvido. De pronto bajaron a toda velocidad Mamoru, Usagi, Helios y Chibiusa

-Que fue ese golpe?! -preguntó nervisos el peliplateado

-Creo que Artemis golpeo el auto de Yaten -respondió la pelinegra

-Han bebido demasiado, las pude escuchar hasta mi habitación -decía Mamoru llendo a la cocina- iré por agua para ellas

-Esto no se porque siento que acabará mal -decía Chibiusa sentandose a un lado de Hotaru

Usagi no decía nada, temía por lo que fuese a pasar. Sabía que Haruka y Seiya son muy diferentes cuando tomaban alcohol. Eran más violentas o boconas, tenía miedo de que la pelinegra fuese a decir algo que pusiera en peligro su compromiso con Mamoru. De repente se vio como lentamente se abría la puerta, y de repente se abrió de par en par pero arrastrando a Yaten que se habìa aferrado a la perilla para no caer

-Hola! -dijo la peliplateada con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo

-Hola?! después de haberse ido horas sólo puedes decir hola?! -decía el padre de Yaten

-Artemis! Minako! -su padre se levantó de su lugar molestó- no puedo creerlo! puedo esperarlo de Mina pero tu Artemis?! me decepcionas!

Los chicos sólo bajaron la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento comenzaron a cantarle a su padre que los perdonará. Exagerando sus expresiones y poniendose de rodillas cada vez que decían "Oh padre, no seas cruel!"

-Saben que asì sólo harán que las cosas sean peor verdad? -dijo Seiya desde la puerta

-Si que les va a ir mal -Haruka y Michiru estaban tomadas de las manos pero de repente se soltaron, llamando la atención de Seiya. Michiru se sentó en las escaleras y Haruka se dirigió hasta el unos de los arbustos más cercanos y sin más comenzó a vomitar

-Oh vaya... creo que lo mejor será hablar con ellas mañana -dijo el señor Chiba- Annette, Shiori, por favor ayuden a la joven Haruka y a la señorita Michiru a ir a su habitación. Momokino, Airo, lleven a los jovenes Minako y Artemis a tomar un baño y asegurense de recostarlos por favor. Y Marie, sirva la cena a Yaten y Seiya, y digales a Shun y a Saki que los suba a dormir justo después

-Pero... Daisuke, como puedes estar tan calmado y poner a tus sirvientes a cuidar a-

-Como dije, esto es normal. Además, se que no podrán hacerlo sin ayuda y no creo que vayan a escucharlos en ese estado. Mejor aguardemos a mañana -dijo el hombre tranqulo, de pronto se escuchó un golpe en las habitaciones de arriba y la risa de dos personas- vaya, Taiki y Setsuna lograron subir sin ayuda los muros. Hmm me recuerdan a mi en mi joventud

-Traje agua padre -dijo Mamoru llegando- vaya, en verdad se divirtieron

-Oye... es cierto, la vez pasada no pudimos terminar las cosas... -dijo Haruka mientras entraba a la casa con la ayuda de Shiori- se que estoy ebria pero puedo contigo de todas formas

-Hablas conmigo? -dijo Mamoru totalmente confundido hasta que la expresión de Haruka le hizo recordar aquella noche en que fue humillado en ese bar del sur- AH! Con razón sabía que te conocía de algún lado!

-Oye Mamo-chan, estàs 100% seguro que tu novia es totalmente fiel? -dijo Seiya bloqueando la visión del pelinegro

-De que hablas Seiya?!

-Mamo-chan! -intervino Usagi hasta estar a un lado de su prometido- sólo deja el agua y subamos, tu padre tiene razón. Será imposible tratar con ellas en ese estado

-Oh! y deciende de las alturas la princesa Usagi...hmm, pero no diré más. Aún no es el momento. Así que adiós!

Mamoru tuvo que apretar los dientes y puños para controlar el impulso que le llegó de golpear a su prima pero no lo haría. Quizas todo lo que decía era por el efecto del alcohol. Sin más los sirvientes siguieron las ordenes dadas, Seiya y Yaten comieron poco antes de quedarse totalmente dormidas y tuvieron que subirlas cargando los sirvientes más fuertes.

-Ya se està haciendo tarde, quizás igual debamos ir a dormir. Antes hablaré con los padres de Haruka y Michiru

-Los señores Meioh no se contactaron? -dijo intrigado el señor Tsukino

-No Kenji, Setsuna ya es una adulta. Se verían sobre protectores si lo hicieran -el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a mucama que se dirigía a la cocina- Miriam, dile a la cocinera que mañana preparé el café más cargado que de costumbre. Mañana viajamos!

 **Gracias por leer y dejar review, dar follow o fav! Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
